totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
John William Bancroft
'John William Bancroft'To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 1 is a Nidhogg Incarnate and member of Incarnate Soldier Unit during the Civil War. Appearance Personality It is believed John was a kind hearted person as he ran an orphanage, and volunteered to become a Incarnate when the government offered to support his orphanage. He also promised his daughter, Nancy Schaal Bancroft he would return after the war. Abilities Gifted with a powerful resilient body and inexhaustible life energy, the Nidhogg possesses bullet-deflecting scales and muscular mobility far surpassing what its massive frame would suggest. Its total strength ranks among the highest of any Incarnate, making it the Northern's force's secret weapon. In open engagement, the Nidhogg's overwhelming defensive and destructive capabilities could shatter battle regiments, and its wings, small considering its massive frame, allow for short term flight. Its lifeforce far surpasses that of other Incarnates. On several occasions, the Incarnate has survived battles that left both armies in shambles. If the Nidhogg has any weakness, it's an abnormal hunger. It requires vast amounts of food to maintain its incredible mobility and life force, but one theory suggests there is also a latent desire that drives it to consume so much.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts - Sacred Beasts Encyclopedia Entries: File no. 9 History Past John volunteered to become a Incarnate, after the government promised to finance his orphanage. Before joining the war, he promised his daughter he would return.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 2 When the war ended, John returned home and resumed his life at the orphanage, but repeated use of his Incarnate powers left him permanently stuck in his Nidhogg form. It also had the side effect of causing episodes in which he displayed animal-like behavior. On top of that, his new form required him to eat more, forcing Nancy to use up the money meant to care for the orphans to keep him fed. Eventually, funds became so scarce that the orphanage had to be closed. Using John's reward money, the children were sent to different orphanages, so the remainder could be used support him and Schaal. Some time later, the villagers suspected John of killing livestock, and forced Nancy to tie a bell onto his arm to alert them to his movements. One night, Hank came to Rivulet Wood to kill John in honor of the promise they made during the war. He offered no resistance, allowing his captain to shoot him. Unknown to him, Nancy witnessed the shooting, and dedicated herself to hunting Hank down in vengeance.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 11 and Episode 2 Rivulet Wood Sometime after the destruction of Whitechurch, John is discovered to be alive, apparently having survived being shot by Hank. Heavily wounded and possessing no signs of any remaining humanity, he roams the area around Rivulet Wood, killing animals and people for food. Eventually, reports of his actions reach Incarnate Extermination Unit Coup de Grace, who come to Rivulet Wood to hunt him down, unaware of who he is. Schaal, who came to town around the same time, works with the squad to find him. John happens upon Schaal, Major Claude, and Liza while they are resting, shocking everyone with his return from the dead.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 2 and Episode 7 When Nancy tries to reach out to him, he does not recognize her and attacks, only to be driven away by reinforcements. The following night, Coup de Grace lures John out and fell him, after which Claude orders him to cremated. However, a still alive and now agitated John reaches Rivulet Wood, burning down several homes in a rampage. The unit attempts to stop him again, but Schaal intervenes. She steels herself and uses the anti-Incarnate rounds Liza supplied her with to gun him down. As he collapses, his human side reawakens and he remembers his daughter. In his last moments, he reaches out to her in a manner similar to when he returned from the war, allowing her to hold him one last time. His body then breaks apart as he dies for the second time.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 13 and Episode 7 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Incarnates Category:Deceased